1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detector and alarm apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a self-contained security and fire protection apparatus and system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the enactment of state and municipal regulations, fire protection apparatuses and systems are increasing required in both residential and commercial buildings. In response, both small self-contained, and larger computerized systems, have been developed and installed in a myriad of structures.
Self-contained detector and warning apparatuses currently available in the prior art incorporate both a sensor and an alarm. The sensor can be configured to detect heat, particulate material, or gases such as carbon monoxide. Typically, a plurality of the detection and alarm apparatuses are utilized so as to provide coverage throughout a given building. For example, in residential buildings state fire regulations typically require that these devices be dispersed throughout the premises. Most often individual units are positioned in bedrooms, living rooms, basements, and garage areas. In commercial applications, the number and position of detectors is based on the overall square footage and lay-out of the relevant building. In operation, as a unit senses, for example, heat or smoke, it will signal an alarm. Unfortunately, although these apparatuses are highly efficient they suffer from the limitation that the alarm signal may not be heard or seen due to the remoteness of a given location.
A variety of modifications and upgrades have been proposed in order to overcome the above-discussed limitation. For example, one modification includes connecting an independent signal repeater component to the main sensor/alarm unit. While such an adjunct to the basic apparatus is advantageous, it can add significant cost to the system and render it to expensive for residential applications. It has also been suggested that the units be connected in parallel. Unfortunately, it has been observed that the monitoring subsystems required by this latter modification can quickly drain those batteries used in the self-contained units. Frequent replacement of batteries increases the cost of the device over its operational life and, more importantly, can compromise safety as older batteries may not provide the voltage necessary for a unit's detector elements to remain effective.
In addition to the foregoing modifications, it has also been suggested that remote sensors be hard-wired to a centralized control station. In such a system, the control station continually monitors all of the individual units. Alternatively, a multiplexor can be used with a series of sensors connected in a loop configuration. Unfortunately, both of these systems suffer from the limitation that it is possible to incorrectly connect the units. Further, the high cost of these systems, and the continuing expense to monitor and control them, renders them inappropriate for all but the largest of buildings.
A need exists for a detector and alarm apparatus and system which is simple in construction and does not suffer from the limitations of prior devices.